1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and in particular, a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for generating notifications in a proximity warning system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of proximity warning systems are used in many environments. For example, in highly secure research environments, such as a government laboratory, a warning system is used to alert others when a guest is escorted into a laboratory. Typically, warning lights are activated with an optional sound component. Personnel within the laboratory are expected to protect confidential material until the guest has left the laboratory. One drawback to this type of warning system is that the warning system must be manually activated and deactivated. Further, personnel in the laboratory are expected to take action to protect confidential materials, such as those displayed on computer displays.
In some cases, the alert is generated in response to a guest swiping a badge to enter a laboratory. In this type of environment, electronic access control is enforced through access decisions responsive to the user swiping a badge in a card reader when entering the laboratory. This kind of system, however, requires all guests to swipe their badges. Generally, guests are unable to enter an area without an escort. Only the escort's badge allows access. As a result, the escort must ensure that the guest also swipes the guest badge to ensure that the alert is generated, such as flashing lights within the secured area.
Both systems require action on the part of the escort, as well as action on the part of those personnel in the secure area. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for generating alerts when a guest or other person having inadequate security clearance enters a secure area.